The inventive concepts described herein relate to a scintillating module, position emission tomography, an ion beam profiler, an ion beam filter, and an ion beam generating device using the scintillating module.
A scintillating module may be a detector which electrically detects corpuscular radiation generated by accelerated particles. The scintillating module may include scintillating materials for detecting the corpuscular radiation. The scintillating module may convert energy of the corpuscular radiation penetrating the scintillating module into light. The light generated by the scintillating module may be concentrated to be converted into an electrical signal by a photoelectric conversion device.
In recent years, a positron emission tomography (PET) system or a single photon emission computerized tomography (SPECT) system may be mainly used for diagnosing of cancers and monitoring of radiation therapy. The PET system may use radioactive matters to take the inside of the body. The PET system may measure high energy of corpuscular radiation generated when generated positrons are annihilated by combination with electrons, using the scintillating module.
Meanwhile, radiation therapy (RT) may be widely used as oncotherapy. Radiation therapy may be therapy to kill tumors by directly applying radiation having high energy to the tumors. In particular, in comparison with a therapy technique using electromagnetic radiation such as X-ray, corpuscular radiation may enable radiation exposure to be remarkably reduced. However, fine control on energy magnitude and distribution of corpuscular radiation may be required to remove tumors using an ion beam, that is, the corpuscular radiation. To control an output of the corpuscular radiation, an ion beam generating device may accurately measure output corpuscular radiation using an ion beam profiler including a scintillating module.